


Fade At The Edges

by chileancarmenere



Series: Wishing In The Dark [9]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a final confrontation between Danarius and Fenris, and Zevran, Isabela and Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade At The Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from Do You See Me by Ron Pope.

_Do you see me?_

 _I’m standing here alone, I’m standing here alone_

 _Do you see me?_

 _Where else would I go, where else would I go_

 _‘Cause I want to come home_

 

Fenris slammed the doors behind them, guards from all over the estate running towards the presence room. He didn’t hold out much hope that they would succeed in killing the intruders. This strange trio was very well-equipped and trained. They were after his master, he had no doubt of that.

Once in Master’s room, he carefully placed Master on the bed. Master coughed, coming round. “Fenris?”

“Master?”

Master groaned, levering himself off the bed. “Damn that bitch. I want to watch her die. Did you kill them as I ordered?”

Fenris knelt before Master, pressing his forehead to Master’s ornately worked slipper. “I incapacitated the pirate.”

“I see,” Master said coldly. “Why did you not kill her? I saw her hit the pillar. Why didn’t you stab her instead of flinging her around the room?”

Fenris hunched over even further. The truth was that he did not know. “I’m sorry, Master.”

The kick was not a surprise, but it hurt all the same. The toe of Master‘s boot collided with his ribs, throwing him on his side where he gasped for breath.

“You are useless,” Master said coldly. “I need you to protect me. Clearly you are incapable of even this simple duty. You won’t kill assassins sent after me. I was mistaken in you.”

Fenris huddled into a ball, speechless with misery. “I’m sorry Master. I will kill them. I promise.”

A loud shattering noise drew their attention. Master readied his staff. “They’re in the antechamber.” He kicked the door open and threw a fireball into the room. Fenris scrambled up, grabbing his sword. Master strode into the room, and Fenris followed, fearful of his rage.

“Scared, wizard?” The pirate was back up on her feet, brandishing two daggers at him. Master opened his mouth for a retort, and a small knife whizzed past and buried itself in the woodwork, cutting his cheek on the way past. Fenris uttered an incoherent bellow of rage and threw himself at the pirate and assassin. They darted away, throwing more smoke grenades. He growled angrily and tracked them around the room; he swung and they dodged, he advanced and they retreated.

The elven mage and Master threw spell after spell at each other. He froze her with layers of ice, she retaliated with tendrils of nature magic. As the fight wore on, the elven mage’s face became paler and paler, and Master looked triumphant.

“Bela!” the elven mage shrieked as the pirate darted past, and held out her hand. Like quicksilver, the pirate tossed her a knife and was gone. The mage sliced deep into her palm and raw magic filled the room, overpowering both him and Master. Fenris was frozen by the elven mage’s sudden blood magic, a thousand whispering voices stilling his mind. Master arched his back, howling in agony. His skin reddened, and Fenris struggled again with renewed vigor. Blood flowed freely over the mage’s hands, and she shook with the effort. In another moment, she would faint, and Fenris could kill her.

Then pain, like icy fire, rippled over his tattoos and Fenris collapsed, writhing on the floor. The elven mage was drawing on his lyrium, sucking out all the power from the tattoos. He thrashed, keening, begging for the pain to stop. Silvery liquid pooled around him as the tattoos were drained utterly of their power. Master gave a choking cry that was suddenly cut off, and the elven mage let him drop to the floor. Fenris screamed, at once a scream of pain and a scream of grief. He might have said _Master_ , or it might have been _No_.

“Stop!” The pirate ran towards the elven mage. “You’re killing him!”

 _Let me die_ , Fenris thought distantly, as his consciousness began to fuzz at the edges. With a sucking noise, the last of the lyrium fell from his tattoos, and the world went black.


End file.
